If He Loves You
by please.stop.talking
Summary: Selene Hally is the daughter of the famous family the Lesters. She is opinionated and won't hold back at anyone. What happens when she meets Justin Bieber? Bad Summary just read & review please! JB FANFIC
1. Chapter 1: Meet Selene

**Hey this is my first Fanfiction read and review please! I promise it will get better**

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time there was a girl<em>  
><em>You really wouldn't call her typical<em>  
><em>Had her own definition of cool<em>  
><em>She lived in her own world<em>  
><em>She had her own style her own rules<em>  
><em>She played along like it was usual<em>  
><em>Nobody really even knew her name<em>  
><em>Her life was one big game<em>

Sharada- Skye Sweetnam

* * *

><p>"My head <em>hurts<em>," Karen rubbed her temples as I rolled my eyes looking towards her biting the top of my pen.

"Well you did drink heavily on a school night for what benefit? Your _boyfriend _and I think that you shouldn't drink for the benefit of your boyfriend and think that when you do these things you should do them for yourself and when you're considerably older." I saw Karen mouthing along with me sarcastically.

"I think that females should not give into pressure especially when it comes to the male gender as their lives are dominated by hormones." Karen said in a nasally high voice and I frowned and dropped my pen from my mouth. "I know now shut up. You tell me every time I get a hangover. Plus it's the end of the day, well almost it's last lesson, so I made it through the whole day."

"Well I wouldn't need to tell you if you would stop getting a hangover. You're fifteen and I didn't like how you portrayed me can I just point out I do not have a nasally high voice." I looked down at my paper picking up my pen I began to write as Karen dozed off. The last lesson bell rang and Ms Lens darted out of the room and Karen jolted up pressing her hands to her ears in sheer agony.

"Selene I'm leaving," Karen looked down at me as my hand flew across the page. "See ya later. Call you tonight." I smiled at my best friend as she left the room leaving me alone in the class room. I loved how she understood me; well she should, after being friends with me for around eleven years.

It's not like what I'm writing isn't interesting. I'm in debate event which means that I have to deliver my speech on the said topic and it was for tomorrow and I didn't have the time at home so I have to do it now even if it means slacking off in Music. Choosing music was a mistake what was I thinking?

Glancing at the clock my eyes widened with shock. Half four! Shit! I stuffed a pen and my piece of paper in to my blazer and packed up everything else and quickly shoved it in my school bag before flying out the room my feet lonesome in the corridor my footsteps echoing. I flung my school bag into my locker and ran to the bus stop and as I saw a bus approaching I thrust my arm out only for it to go straight past me. Great I just discovered that I'm invisible to the bus drivers trained eye. Fuck this I'm running. I ran all the way to Sainsbury's and stopped right outside only to be met with David looking my straight in my eyes. I lost.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Lewis basically cackled and I groaned. "I PICK DINNER!" He yelled for the whole town to hear.

"You stupid little boy!" I covered his mouth and passers-by stared at us. "We don't want anyone to hear! How are we related again?" Lewis ran into Sainsbury's and I followed him feeling sorry for myself. He was twelve and even smaller maturity wise still he was my brother.

"I want-"

"Please something remotely edible this time." Last time we ended up eating jars of baby food because he didn't know what it tasted like and was curious.

"No this time no more mushed peas and carrots. I want to have gingerbread men!"

"For dinner?"

"Yea,"

"Dinner?"

"Yea,"

"Fine. Go and get them then." I sighed as he ran off into the crowd. I produced my pen and paper as I worked on my speech all of a sudden this boy crashed into me. He mumbled something. "Excuse me?"

"Shawty what are you doing just standing there?" I raised my eyebrows and placed my hands on my hips taking in what he said how he said it and his southern accent.

"What did you just call me?" He opened his mouth but I stopped him by holding up a hand. "If you just called me what I think you called me then I think you're a very disgusting boy as what you said is somewhat degrading to women in my opinion and by the way you said it, you know how you said it so casually, causes me to know that you think this about women and that you are used to calling females this. I don't know where you're from (cause you obviously aren't British) but I don't think that you should be calling girls 'shawty' at all. Ever."

"I'm sorry?" The boy looked confused and I looked at his face properly. He was wearing sunglasses and had his hood up.

"Was that meant sarcastically? Cause if it was then I think you are digging yourself a hole boy a _hole_ and I think you should stop talking right _now_," I saw Lewis approaching and began to speed up talking. "What are you even doing wearing sunglasses inside? Scratch that what are you doing bringing sunglasses to Hampstead? It's Britain for god's sake and if I can run here from school then you can-"

"I'm sorry for my sister really I am. She's very…." Lewis trailed off grabbing my arm but the boy just laughed.

"It's fine but she scared me," The boy laughed. "I'm Justin by the way."

"I'm Lewis and she's Selene. Can we have a second?" Lewis asked. Truly I felt I had been kicked and role reversal had occurred. Lewis was being, dare I say it, mature! So he had to pick today to be mature? "Invite Justin to dinner." Again I was metaphorically punched.

"What?" I gasped.

"Just do it Selene, you vented at him. Plus we never have anyone over."

"There is a reason for that. Wait we had mum, dad and Jake over a while ago."

"That was over six months ago Selene."

"Fine then have it your way. He can come." I turned to Justin and straightened up. "Justin would you like to have dinner with us as an apology for my outburst?" I offered. Justin hesitated and looked around him before bringing out his phone and rapidly texting a few moments later he looked up.

"Sure," Justin replied he looked in Lewis's hand which contained a pack of gingerbread men. "What we having?"

"Gingerbread men," Lewis grinned and Justin looked confused. "Who ever arrives first on Friday to Sainsbury's gets to pick dinner regardless of what they choose you have to eat it. It's our tradition!"

"Let's pay then," I scrabbled in my pocket for cash before lining up at self-checkout. In about five minutes we were outside and waiting at the bus stop but something was different. "What's with the lines of photographers?"

"Cool cameras!" Lewis exclaimed but Justin looked weary.

"Quick let's get on a bus," Justin emphasised. "Now." We all got on the bus and sat down Justin looked at me "So babe-"

"Now you're just asking for a punch. Seriously? After the shawty thing you're willing to go back there with the babe? Pull your hood down you idiot it's not _that_ cold and it's not raining! How old are you anyway-" Lewis clapped a hand over my mouth and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm seventeen," Justin replied as the bus drew to a stop I looked out the window and realised the next stop was ours. "What about you?"

"I'm twelve and Selene is fifteen," Lewis replied as I hit the button and we got up making out way to the front of the bus and as the bus drew to a halt we filed out and me and Lewis started to walk towards the hotel the we called home. Justin looked up at the hotel then back at us.

"Are you going to walk or what?" I asked impatiently. "Cause I don't have all day." Justin walked behind me as we entered.

"Tell me more about you and Lewis," Justin said as Lewis ran with the gingerbread men to the elevator to hit the button.

"Okay, well, our last name is Hally and we are both at the same high school. We live without our parents and brother who are always working so we don't really know them that well as we've been living by ourselves for about five years now. Yeah since I was eleven." As I explained all this we walked into the elevator.

"We don't own a tv or a radio because we don't like hearing about the media and rarely enter a book store or anything like that but I do have an ipod that Sel's best friend does for us music wise but it's all girls stuff. You'll see what I mean." Lewis inputted and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, so at school-" Justin began.

"I concentrate on my work and after school we have things to do like homework and we have to do things that our parents set for us." I replied as we walked out of the elevator.

"But we only know actors, actresses, singers and bands by name and we don't watch movies." Lewis added as I rummaged and found my key. Flinging the door open we were greeted by our home. Our penthouse suite. (Link at bottom) It opens out into the living room where pictures of my family are all hung. Immediately Justin walks up to one of the pictures as I scan we floor and finally see an envelope. I wave it around gleefully.

"Lewis! Cash has arrived," With one fingernail I glide it across the top of the envelope swiftly opening it. Peering inside I spot a letter and carelessly throw it to onside as I bring out the money and by this time Lewis is at my side.

"When did you meet the Lesters?" Justin asked as I gave half the cash to Lewis then came over to look at the photo Justin was looking at. He had removed his hoodie and sunglasses. "I recently saw Lydia Lester in her lastest movie 'Love Games' and Jake Lester released a new album didn't he? Wait you wouldn't know but he did."

"Jake did release album and he's working on his new one now," I brushed back my dark brown hair and thought about this. It was taken when I was 14 and Lewis was 9 and Jake was 16 so it was fairly recently. I was stood next to mother, who looked beautiful as normal, who had her arm wrapped around me, father, who looked really handsome, had his arm wrapped around Jake and a grip on Lewis and we all had fake smiles on our faces. The photo was so cold it made me shiver and the resemblance between me and my mother was shocking.

Justin looked at the next photo which was another one of the whole family. This time it was when I was 7, Lewis was 2 and Jake was 9. I had my arm wrapped around Jake who had his arms wrapped around Lewis and mother was kissing father on the cheek all truly happy. When we were the Hally's. "Are they your parents?"

I looked at Justin then back at the photo. "Yep, that's my family." Lewis wondered over and looked at the photo's entranced by them.

"They're the reason I can't have a tv," Lewis sighed. "Oh well, DINNER TIME!" I laughed and made my way to the kitchen grabbing my I pod from the table and placing it on the dock.

"Justin here's some icing start to pipe onto your chosen gingerbread men!" I threw icing at him as he caught it and grinned. I grabbed two gingerbread men and began to pipe my name onto them.

"Hey let's see what you have!" I peered at Justin's which was in a boring shirt and trousers. "Boring! Let me do it!"

"Fine, you do it! If you're the daughter of the Lesters then why is your last name Hally?" I piped carefully as 'Someone Like You' by Adel turned on.

"_I heard that your're settled down. That you found a girl and your marrie__d now._ Well, Hally was originally my families last name but they changed it when they started out so that me, Jake and Lewis could choose to live a normal life." I explained biting the top of my gingerbread man off. "But, of course, normality was not enough for Jake so he became a singer as he had no ability to act."

"Why did you choose normality?" Justin asked and I looked at him.

"Why wouldn't I? I would hate to be famous," I sighed and looked down at the gingerbread man which now looked like a girl version of Harry Potter. "Cameras, the constant photo shoots, the everything! Anything you wanna admit to me since we're telling our life stories. Are you famous cause I'm a media loser remember?"

"I'm Justin Bieber," Justin replied looking at my face for a reaction that didn't occur. "You know Baby, One Time, etc," I shrugged.

"Okay, I've heard girls at my school talk about you," Non-stop I would add but I didn't really want to inflate his ego. "Anything else?"

"My mom's called Pattie and my parents divorced and I'm from Canada," Justin began to rattle off as I just nodded wondering where Lewis had got to. "I'm more interested in you about you?"

"Well you know my parents of course. My aunt sometimes stops by because mother wants her to and stuff. No one at school knows about my parents and brother although some say I look like mother, 'cause I have dark brown hair and her face shape, but are thrown off by the fact I have my father's green eyes. Lewis is just like my dad dirty blond hair and green eyes. Of course you know that Jake has dirty blond hair but my mother's brown eyes. My aunt calls us 'the children they will never know' cause we don't intend to be famous but my mother insists that we take acting classes. Most girls at school have pictures of my brother in their locker and enthuse about how fit he is which I find creepy and odd." I stopped speaking and smiled. "I'm a loser to be honest. I have one friend."

Justin bit the top of his gingerbread man and then his phone vibrated. He glanced down at the text and his eyes widened springing up off the sofa he smiled at me. "I have to go but can I have your number,"

"Sure," We exchanged numbers and he left the penthouse. "Lewis LETTER!" I grabbed the letter I previously tossed aside and charged into the living room. "Letter!" Lewis looked up from piping his gingerbread man and his script lines before looking at me.

"Read it," Lewis brushed his script onto the floor so I could sit down but I narrowed my eyes and he rolled his. "Please,"

"That's more like it! Doesn't take much," I waved the letter about before sitting down and clearing my throat. "_Dear Sel and Lew, my lastest movie is shooting in India, I'm really excited and your father says he can smell another Oscar! Speaking of your __father he just directed a new film which included a cameo for your brother and this could mean a breakout for the film industry. Isn't it exciting! Enclosed is a picture of me and your father at our home in LA_." I looked at the picture their smiles radiant and wide before passing the photo to Lewis. "_P.S Jake is promoting an album in the UK so he'll be stopping by. Just letting you know. Love you forever mother and father_." I passed the letter to Lewis before locating the Polaroid camera.

"Why do they feel the need to sign it?" Asked Lewis as I set the camera up to take our photo.

"I have no idea. I guess they've got use to it," I pulled Lewis up. "Come on photo time." I am by Hilary Duff flooded into the room as we smiled into the camera pretending not to care that they weren't here because that's what they were doing but in reality my heart was slowly breaking . "_I am special I am beautiful I am wonderful and powerful unstoppable_,"

I wrote the letter and licked the envelope sealing the photo and letter inside stamped and ready to be sent.

Link for Penthouse: ./imgres?imgurl=/wp&imgrefurl=.%3Faction%3Dprintable%26tid%3D10695&usg=_F7c6Gxjo41e4k4Dw13MAgTSHz58=&h=419&w=705&sz=45&hl=en&start=18&zoom=1&tbnid=6OcHsfeMKQAw2M:&tbnh=115&tbnw=179&ei=dE6XTeL0HceYOuSVmMQH&prev=/images%3Fq%3Dpenthouse%2Bsuite%2Bliving%2Broom%26um%3D1%26hl%3Den%26rlz%3D1T4GGLL_en-GBGB355GB355%26biw%3D1345%26bih%3D532%26tbs%3Disch:10%2C462&um=1&itbs=1&iact=hc&vpx=676&vpy=190&dur=1860&hovh=173&hovw=291&tx=161&ty=100&oei=U06XTY2QN9CC4QbL_JylDA&page=2&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:18&biw=1345&bih=532)

**Review or I cry.**

**xoxo Holly**


	2. Chapter 2: Oh God

**Okay please someone review 'cause i don't know to carry on or not! Pleaseee Read and Review! Love you if you do! Btw this happens like a few days after they meet but they have met up before this chapter if you get it.**

* * *

><p><em>It's time to go, so put all your clothes on<em>  
><em>I've got the keys, baby you're so gone<em>  
><em>It's time to go, so put on all your clothes<em>  
><em>We're running late, and we both know<em>  
><em>'Cause you've got your plans, and you know that I have mine<em>  
><em>I fade away, got so little time<em>

Time to go- The Maine 

* * *

><p>Justin's POV<p>

I didn't mean to meet anyone on Friday. It just sort of _happened_. Plus most of the time Selene just screamed at me from the very beginning till right now Monday. My phone buzzed and I looked down to find it was a text from her.

From: Selene

_Can you not get that I'm in school? Seriously go mooch outside or something stupid. Go out in your sunglasses even though there's no sun but today you can have your hood up for a reason 'cause it's raining. At least you can go out I have to remain here. In Physics. Do you not get how I envy you right now?_

I laughed receiving looks from my mom and others and I began to reply.

To: Selene

_Haha so now you envy me? I can't go out cause I might get recognised unlike you who can do whatever you want. It's not my fault you're in school you know what I'll find you. Prepare I'll be waiting outside you're classroom in about an hour._

"Who you texting again Justin?" My mom asked and I looked up at her and smiled.

"A girl," I glanced down at my phone to make sure my phone ha sent the text.

"I know that but which girl the same girl?" Mom circled her coffee cup and then tapped it. "Did you meet this girl when you left the hotel Friday night?"

"Yep," I popped the p and left the table kissing my mom goodbye.

"Now where are you going?"

"Out," I left the room and called for a driver as I put on my shades.

"Bring her back!" I heard my mom call.

Selene wasn't like any girl I knew. She honestly didn't know, or care, who I was and seemed so disinterred in everything I said. It was weird and different. "Shit, I don't actually know what school she goes to." I glanced down at my phone realising I had a text.

From Selene:

_Don't. You. Dare._

This confirmed it I had to find her school. Quickly I searched on my phone for schools in Hampstead. I told the driver the address of the first school and as we began the journey I texted her back.

To Selene:

_What's Lewis's number?_

My phone got a reply almost immediately.

From Selene:

_Why?_

I hesitated to find a reason but in the end I settled on one.

To Selene:

_Because me and Lewis are friends. Have you ever experienced friendship Selene?_

We pulled up outside a school and I hopped out of the car and walked up to the reception desk. I grinned charmingly.

"Hey, have you got a student here named Selene Hally?" The receptionist just raised one eyebrow.

"Student personnel is confidential," Her voice was robotic and boring but I was about to change that. I smiled and pulled up my shades locking my eyes with her flirtatiously. "You're Justin Bieber!" Her voice raised octaves and developed into a giggle.

"Selene Hally is a really good friend of mine. Please search for her name," The receptionist giggled and searched the name and my phone vibrated in my hand.

From Selene:

_Justin do you think I'm stupid? Friendship my arse you'll ask him what school we go to. You must be really stupid to think I'd fall for that. Idiocy must rule the media._

"No Selene of any sort, sorry." The receptionist replied and I frowned. "Can I have a photo with you? My niece _loves_ you," I nodded and took the picture with her before remembering about something the first time Selene, Lewis and me met. She ran to Sainsbury's from her school.

"Hey is there a Sainsbury's near here?" I asked and she nodded. "Where?"

"Well it's sort of nearer Yearlings Arts School so if you go there and straight ahead you could probably find it." I smiled at her thankfully before leaving and hopping into the car.

To: Selene

_Prepare for me cause I found your school_

"Yearling Arts School please," I sat back in my seat grinning to myself. Haha I should scrap being a singer and become a spy. My phone vibrated and I looked down as the car drew to a halt.

From: Selene

_Sure you have Justin, you believe that_

I pushed open the door to the car and was greeted by massive iron gates. I pushed at the gates only to be greeted by security two very beefy men.

"I'm here to see Selene Hally, I'm a friend," They looked at me accusingly so I lifted my sunglasses and pulled back my hood. "And I'm Justin Bieber. Now please let me in," They turned their backs to me and the gate opened so I guess they weren't up for a fight. I read the signposts looking for the science classrooms. East for science block. I ran all the way to the science block and looked in each of the classrooms and when I looked in the fifth one I spotted her.

Selene was sat there her dark brown hair just hitting her shoulders, she was tapping her pencil and talking to her blond haired friend and her green eyes were glinting. She was by far the prettiest girl in the room. The bell rang signalling class was over and I leaned against the wall. The door flung open and onto my face.

"SHIT!" I screamed getting away from the door and lying on the floor. Selene looked at me in surprise and horror.

"Justin you're actually here," I looked at her and her green eyes were full of amazement. "That is so down right stalkeresque, I should have you reported." Her blond haired friend came over.

"Can we focus more on the fact that my face just got smashed in?" I asked pointing at my nose which was bleeding.

"Oh yeah, sure." Selene produced a pocket knife from her blazer pocket and I jumped back. This girl was strange in so many different ways. "Calm down," Selene dragged the knife through her uniform green skirt making it shorter and a piece of material was left in her hand. Carefully she bundled it up and pressed it to my nose.

"Thanks,"

"You really shouldn't be stood where doors open stupid. Why did you do that? Did you want to get hit in the face because that's a stupid idea. Karen this is Justin, Justin this is Karen, my best friend. Justin is so stalkery did you know that today her tracked me down to this school. How weird is that?"

"I wanted to surprise you," I mumbled flipping out my phone I texted Scooter. He wasn't going to be happy about this malfunction to my face.

"You surprised my alright. Blood everywhere sunglasses on and hood up I knew it was you but lying on the floor? That isn't right Justin." As I sat up my hood slipped down and Karen's mouth widened. I recognised that mouth opening.

"OH MI GOD! IT'S JUSTIN B-" Karen began to scream but Selene clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Hi, Karen, I believe what you are about to do is what we call a no no," Selene explained waving a finger left to right. "Do you want to get him ambushed? No you don't," Selene pulled her hand back in horror. "YOU BIT ME!"

"I am your number one fan!" Karen gushed and I grinned recalling how many fans had said that. "Can I get your autograph?"

"Sure, anything for the fans," Selene pretended to gag as I signed the paper. "Selene is your day over?" Karen rolled her eyes.

"She has detention," I looked at Selene who nodded.

"Not that I intend to go, I mean, it's not like I did anything wrong the teac-" Karen interrupted her.

"You turned up to the lesson about thirty minutes late then argued with the teacher about the detention!"

"She's such a bitch! Really I didn't argue as try to get out of it carefully. I wasn't thirty minutes late you're not counting assembly I would say I was twenty minuets late and even then not that late. They have no right to keep my behind and give me detention. Karen get back to your boyfriend, do you know she's a heavy drinker because of her boyfriend? I try to help her but she just ignores me I-"

"Think it's time to stop talking Selene. Come on let's go, is Lewis coming?" I asked and Selene shook her head.

"Nope, he's going to a friend's house," Selene grinned then she turned to Karen. "Later K have a nice time with your boyfriend."

"You have detention!" Karen protested as Selene walked away dragging me along. I was supposed to be dragging her away. "Detention!"

"Considering you're like two years younger than me you're pretty strong," I pulled Selene's arm off me and picked her up in a fireman's pick up. "But not as strong as me." Selene thumped on my back as I carried her to the car.

"What do you think you're doing? This is so wrong! If you think I can't walk then you're wrong, this goes against all my moral rights. Justin put me down right now or I'll call the police look I'm dialling 999. This is so anti-feminist that I cannot put into words how bad it is-" Selene protested but I cut her short.

"Well you're doing a pretty good job. Do you ever stop talking?" I asked sighing as I placed her in the car and she was silent for a moment. "Got ya,"

"Sometimes I do put when I'm quiet I have to think and then my thoughts take over," Selene explained then she hit me.

"Why did you do that?" I asked but she just laughed.

"Cause you carried me in the most anti-feminist way possible so I hate you," Selene stuck her tongue out at me and laughed.

"I hate you too, you hit me. I prefer your brother over you, that's right Lewis is my favourite out of the two of you." Selene pretended to be offended.

"Join the club. Loads of other people just _love_ Lew but aren't so keen on me," Selene sighed dramatically. "What a pity I can't please people, why life? Why love? Why me?" I laughed as she sprawled over the seat.

"Are you five?" We arrived at my hotel and Selene stepped out the car and looked at the hotel with a mix of shock and boredom on her face.

"We are here, why?" She questions her eyes mischievous and she grinned at me leaning on the car. "Ooh are we going to put dye in the pool? I love doing that!" I raised an eyebrow at her and she shook her head.

"There is so much to you that I don't know," I brushed back my hood and glasses as we stepped into the hotel.

"So that's a no," Selene sighed. "Seriously what are we doing?" I pulled her into the elevator and pressed the button.

"Going to where I'm living currently and having dinner there with my mom," Selene looked at me as we stepped out of the elevator.

"Fine then but, why? Am I being judged by your mum cause I hate being judged I don't come off well," Selene leaned into the wall as I searched for my key in my pocket.

"Shut up you're not being judged Leen," We entered the room and were immediately inspected by my mom who gasped as she saw my face. "Yeah about that-"

"What the hell happened?" My mom screamed and Selene began to speak up. Oh God.

"Well my Physics class smashed his face in with the door so I tried to attend to the wound with my school skirt but I don't think I did that good a job but with what I gathered the nose was the area most targeted by the door. I apologise for this happening but, in my defence, if he hadn't been standing outside the door then this would have never happened." And she was doing well too up until the whole 'in my defence' bit. Mom laughed.

"True he does forget things like the opening of the door but he's so into getting the whole cool aura down that he forgets." Mom smiled and Selene grinned.

"I know right! He forgets to do important crucial things like actually sending the text. It drives me mad! I'm just like Justin you didn't send me the text and he's there leaving it as a draft." Great so now my mom is bonding with my friend over my fails. Great.

_Hours Later_

"That was so much fun! You're mum is great Justin, you are so lucky!" Selene enthused as we left the room.

"Bye Leen!" Mom rushed out and waved at Selene and Selene giggled and waved back.

"See ya Pattie!" Selene turned back to me as we entered the elevator. "Again your mum is just so much fun!" Selene wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down so our mouths were aligned.

"What are you doing Leen?" I whispered but she just smiled. I closed my eyes but she brought her lips to my ear.

"I think you're so lucky Justin," Selene whispered into my ear then she pulled back. "Point one to me."

"You're a tease, I hate you," I frowned and she laughed I looked outside seeing it was beginning to get dark. "Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Random question but nope and people who do are stupid. What person believes in the paranormal and can still call themselves sane? Really believing that there is another life form out there with no proof is just…. fucked up." Selene looked up at the sky. "I have to get home Lewis is going to flip if I don't."

"I'll drop you off," I produced car keys from my pocket and Selene's eyes widened.

"_You're_ driving? Even after last time? No thanks I'll get the bus. Don't fancy dying today taa," Selene began to walk towards the bus stop but I caught her wrist.

"I promise to be safe," She hesitated but I gave my puppy dog eyes. "Come on."

"Okay then," Selene got into the passenger's seat and I grinned as I started up the car. "Safe Justin." I pressed my foot on the acceleration peddle and Selene yelped.

"WHAT THE FRIGGITY FUCK!" Selene yelled and gripped the headrest. "SAFE JUSTIN! DOES MY LIFE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU!"

"Chill Leen I know what I'm doing," I grinned and she looked at me incredulously.

"KNOW WHAT YOU'RE DOING? YOU'RE ON THE WRONG SIDE OF THE FUCKING ROAD!" Selene screamed and I realised she was right so I came to a stop on the hard shoulder. "This is why I shouldn't get into a car with you. Why didn't I learn from last time?"

"Hey that wasn't my fault-"

"You ran three red lights!"

"Do you want to get home or not?" Selene gripped the head rest and nodded. "Then let me drive." I started up the car again. After twenty two minutes of constant screaming we finally reached Sel's hotel. As soon as the car stopped Selene opened the door and fell to the ground kissing it. "Now you're just over exaggerating."

"I almost lost my life today so Justin I'm not exaggerating." Selene spat at me giving me the evil glare.

"But you live to tell the tale Leen and that's all that matters." I pointed out and Selene got up off the floor.

"Are you asking for a slap? Good night Justin," Selene turned her back to me and walked into the hotel. I shook my head and made the half an hour journey back to my hotel.

**That's all for now.**

**Xxxxx Holly**


	3. Chapter 3: Hey there

**Hey, if someone reviews I will love them forever! And ever and ever and ever.**

* * *

><p><em>This is the story of a girl<em>  
><em>Who cried a river and drowned the whole world<em>  
><em>And while she looked so sad in photographs<em>  
><em>I absolutely love her<em>  
><em>When she smiles<em>

Nine Days- Story of a Girl 

* * *

><p>"Lewis! Where did you put my curlers!" I screamed from my bedroom. "You're so dead!" I ran out of the room my feet barley audio able from the carpeted floor.<p>

"Leen," I whipped round to find my brother with his ear pressed to the door leading into the hallway. He beckoned me over his eyes full of wonder so I tiptoed to the door.

"No I don't want to have to do a duet with _her_," I could recognise that voice anywhere and Lewis turned to me. Pulling Lewis back I opened the door to reveal Jake practically yelling into his blackberry.

"Call you back," Jake quickly finished into his phone.

"Why Jake what a pleasure it is for you to have graced us with your presence," My voice dripped with sarcasm and Lewis picked up my thread.

"We are simply not worthy maybe we should kiss the ground you walk on to make ourselves feel better," Lewis spat. Oh this was going to be a fun fun fun couple of days. "Mother mentioned you were coming."

"Really? Oh I wanted to drop by unexpectedly for your inconvenience. Shame," Jake replied entering the room and getting some poor bell boy to drag in his luggage. "I think I'll have this room."

He pointed right at Lewis's room and I shook my head. "Think again dipshit," Jake pointed at my room. "Try again fucker." He pointed at the smallest pokiest room. "Ding ding ding we have a winner."

"When did you get such an attitude?" Jake asked in his Jake tone and I shrugged letting Lewis get on with his xbox live game.

"Well we meet up once a year and during that time we have one family portrait and one meal together and during that time mother and father blabber on and on and on. So over the years." I whipped out my phone and texted Justin as Jake went into his room to unpack.

To: Insane Idiot (Justin)

_Jake has arrived so I am now exceptionally miserable. Ahh it's only Wednesday and he's here till Friday! FML! Poor Lewis!_

"So what we having for lunch?" Jake called from the room and I sighed. "Can we have pasta? I love pasta!" Lewis hopped out of his room and mouthed 'No' but I mouthed 'Yes'.

"Yes," It's difficult to be angry at someone that you barley know, even if they are family. "Pasta it is." Lewis mimed beating Jakes face in and I laughed.

From Insane Idiot (Justin)

_Hang in there. I'll come over tomorrow but today I'm busy I have to practise for a concert then have the concert later _

I groaned and put on my I pod All Time Low filled the room. Jake entered the room in his pyjamas even though it was the middle of the day.

"I met these guys," Jake flopped on the sofa as I put on the kettle making a tea and the pasta at the same time.

"Uh huh sure you did. I've never even seen what they look like." I replied and Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Really? Why haven't you?" Jake asked while I got out the tomato sauce.

To: Insane Idiot (Justin)

_He doesn't even know that I can't read tabloids or anything. This guy is totally clueless. Thanks for abandoning me in my time of need._

"Well, I'm not allowed, Lewis too, because we may read something about you or mother or father that may be false and we may assume things as we never see you. All types of media and radio and television are banned. Films too." I explained and Jake's eyes widened then he pointed to the I pod. "Oh Karen does my I pod so we do have music. Oh I love You Me At Six. _Well I sussed you good, you knew I would__  
><em>_Oh haven't you heard your just another mark on my shirt_."

"What we having?" Lewis entered the room and grinned at the song. "_Go home and wash __those jeans, 'cause there's dirt on the knees yeah jealously doesn't sit with me,_"

"You do realize that this song is about sex right?" Jake asked and we rolled our eyes.

"We don't know anything about the celebrities but song meaning are pretty easy to grasp Jake. We're not retarded." Lewis answered. "Now shut up. Leen what we having for lunch." Sometimes I really love Lewis, it's rare, but it happens.

"Tomato pasta," I poured my tea and another for Jake. Earl Grey my favourite. "Yum!" I dished out each portion into a bowl and everyone sat round the table. For a while there was an awkward silence.

"So did mother tell you?" I looked up, along with Lewis, at Jake who was focused on his pasta.

"Tell us what?" Lewis asked as I got up to grab drinks. I had got two cups by the time Jake decided that it was time to release his answer.

"That the Hally's are going to be no more. In fact you two are going to be Lesters like me, mother and father. We're all going to be famous." The cups fell from my hands and smashed but we ignored them. Me and Lewis had our mouths wide open as if flies could be caught in them. "You didn't think that mum was enrolling you two in those acting classes and singing lessons for fun?"

"Through every action has a purpose." We all said together. Mother said that a lot when we were younger and before her fame. How did I not see it? I was so disillusioned.

"I'm not going to do it," Lewis declared leaving the table. "I don't care. I don't want to be a Lester!" I looked at Lewis as he slammed the door behind him as he stormed into his bedroom.

"Just thought you should know," Jake said in a singsong voice. I glared at him angry bubbling inside of me.

"Get out," I whispered and Jake looked up at me.

"Pardon?"

"I said get out,"

"You can't kick me out. We're family,"

"What's my birthday?"

"17th May,"

"4th August. You're no family of mine and if you are then watch me kick out a family member," I opened the door and pushed out my eighteen year old brother and shut the door in his smug face.

"What about my stuff?" He yelled from behind the door and I grinned evily locking the door.

"Try out side the window,"

"_WHAT!_"

"Lewis we're throwing Jake's shit out the window." I turned around to find Lewis at the window throwing out shirts.

"Already there," Lewis said gleefully. I rummaged through Jake's suitcase and managed to find some condoms. "What are they?"

"Water balloons!" I grinned I ripped one open and filled it with water. "Watch Lewis!" I dropped it out of the window and it landed with a splash.

"Yay!" Lewis opened multiple condoms and began to fill them up. I could see Jake at the bottom trying to scream at us but we were too high to hear what he was saying.

"Hey look it's Jake wave at Jake Lewis," I picked up one of the 'water balloons' and aimed at him. "Let's play a game, who can hit Jake first?" I threw the balloon aimed at his head and it landed precisely on him.

"Damn! Let me try!" Lewis aimed his tongue sticking out in attempt. It flew and hit him. "YES!" The phone began to ring and I picked up.

"Hellooo," I answered there were faint victory noises from Lewis in the background.

"Hey Selene it's your father," Colour from my face drained. Shit. "I see you've kicked out Jake from your apartment-"

"How do you know that?"

"It's on the news anyway, I hear you kicked him out because he told you the news of the two of you launching your careers,"

"About our careers. I don't want to be an actress or singer or anything like that and neither does Lewis."

"Don't act like you didn't know Selene. From the day your mother's and mine careers stared you all promised to follow in our footsteps."

"We were young!"

"You have two weeks," With that my father hung up the phone and left me on the end listening to nothing.

"Okay then two weeks." I repeated. "Lewis, I tried, I'm sorry." Lewis looked at me.

"We have two weeks until we have to launch?" Lewis asked sadly and I nodded. "Let's make the most of it."

"No more school as there's no point and spend every day doing what we want. Starting now." I picked up my mobile and began to dial. Lewis scampered off into his room and started to make a list of things for him to do.

"Hey Justin?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Leen, it's Pattie Justin's doing a concert want to pass a message on?" I grinned.

"Can you send for a car to pick me up. I want to be at this concert and see Justin."

"Sure thing sweet," Pattie replied. I thanked her then got dressed.

_Later_

I knew I had arrived when I heard thousands of teenage girls screaming. Yep, it sounded like a concert. Finding my way around I twiddled the backstage pass in my hands finally arriving at the backstage door I found my favourite mother standing there.

"Pattie!" I grinned hugging her. I managed to find something that was clean at least although it looks like I should be lounging around the house in it. "Where's Justin?" Pattie pointed to the dressing room and I pushed the door open and peered inside. Justin was bigging himself up sat in a chair looking in the mirror mouthing the words to his songs. He obviously hadn't seen me so I fell to my knees and crawled in the room.

"Leen I can see you on the floor," Justin grinned and I scowled.

"Damn I was planning something cheesy like coming up behind you going 'guess who' and you would have gone 'Selene! What a surprise!' and we would have dived into a fit of laughter but you ruined it," I sighed and flopped onto the nearest chair.

"Selene what are you doing here?" Should I tell him or not? It would ruin the fun if I did so I leaned forward off my chair my hands on the arms of the chair so our faces were facing each other.

"To spent time with you dumbass!" I smiled then stood straight. "You're like my best friend sort of." Justin raised his eyebrows.

"What about Karen?" Justin asked and I smiled casually and pulled him up.

"Okay best temporary friend while Karen is out with her latest boyfriend," I bit my lip knowing that me and Karen aren't as tight as we were. "Let's dance!" Justin looked confused and I pulled him close. "Come on I'll sing a slow sad song, don't diss on it. It's what I sang when our parents weren't here to Lewis

"Okay then but why does it have to be a sad song?" Justin asked and I pulled at his cheeks before wrapping my arms around his neck and began to sway.

"_You're not alone, together we stand I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand when it gets cold and it feels like the end there's no place to go you know I won't give in no I won't give in keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make i__t through, we'll make it through just stay strong 'cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you there's nothing you could say nothing you could do there's no other way when it comes to the truth so keep holding on 'cause you know we'll make it through__, we'll make it through_," I sang softly giggling and twirling. "You know the song?"

"Yeah," Justin replied ducking his head down closer to my lips. I looked into his eyes. Suddenly my phone vibrated and I jumped back as did Justin.

"Lewis," I rolled my eyes opening the text.

"What's wrong?" Justin asked and I showed him the text.

From: Irritating Brother (Lewis)

_Leen I'm leaving the house to go to George's just wanted to tell you 'cause I don't have a key and you do__  
><em>

"Justin," I looked at Justin all seriousness in my voice. "When are you leaving Britain? To go on to whatever," Justin scratched his head. "Come on not a hard question!"

"Umm like a couple of weeks," Justin sat back down and I grinned. "Why are you so happy?"

"I'll take these last couple of weeks off school. You'll be here for Lewis's birthday which is like in a couple of days!" I on a table facing him and he smiled at me.

"Mr Bieber time to go on stage," I man with headphones came in pointing at Justin.

"Good luck jackass and trip, don't fall and please don't emabarres yourself. Of course have fun,"

"See ya later Leen," Justin got up and left after the man with the headphones. I swung my legs back and forth sitting on the table and clutched the chain around my neck and glancing at the charm. It was a smiling face that mother gave me when her career kick-started and all of a sudden we had money.

_Later_

"Pattie how much longer?" I whined watching Justin's concert in the wings with Pattie. I had platted Pattie's hair in a French plat and had basically done everything that one girl can do in a night.

"However long the fans want, he lives for the fans that boy," Pattie said smiling at me then looking back at Justin. "One less lonely girl is playing next anyway." I looked at Pattie confused then I continued to whine.

"I'm all for concerts Pattie but this is a long one. I can't sit through certain concerts I realise how lucky I am but I don't know any of Justin's songs because I have never heard of them so Pattie I ask you now. What does one less lonely girl have to do with anything and how should I be excited by it?" Pattie looked at me oddly while I announced this. "What?"

"Most girls would be thrilled to be in your position just by seeing Justin's concert and to know him personally would be a dream and you're living it but you don't care," Pattie looked at me and I sighed and looked at the stage where Justin was dancing.

"I'm not most girls Pattie," I shook out my hair and brought it into two low swung ponytails. "The fact I know Justin personally just happened, you know that, and I don't know those 'most girls' I have a female friend who I rarely speak to. I can't help if I don't care but that's just my nature. So what is up with this one less lonely girl thing?" The music started playing for a new song and I saw two people in the crowd search.

"We go in the crowd and search for a girl that Justin can sing to and give roses to. I find it sweet." Pattie pointed to a girl who was squealing excitedly mouthing I love you at Justin. She went up on stage and Justin began to serenade her and the girl was literally bouncing off the walls.

"That is hilarious, look at the girl, she's practically peeing herself. Oh Pattie! How much longer?" Pattie sighed at me irritated. "Okay I have a heart of ice, what can I do?"


	4. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday!

**Next Chapter! THANK YOU TO MY TWO REVIWERS!**

* * *

><p><em>Do Do Do Do Do Do Do Do<em>  
><em>You'll Never Know,<em>  
><em>I'm After You<em>

Hold My Hand by New Found Glory

* * *

><p>"<em>Happy Birthday Lewis!<em>" We chorused. I grinned at Selene who was kissing her brother repeatedly.

"Oh God Lewis! Thirteen, that's big digits! I remember when you were only two, those were the days. You were so cute! Whatever happened? You're a teen now!" Selene gushed as she looked her little brother who looked uncomfortable staring at his friend, George, who was looking at the scene amused. "Why do they have to get old?"

"Selene, stop it, you're embarrassing me," Lewis whined pushing her away. Selene mocked pain and rushed into my arms. "Justin tell her,"

"Let her have her fun," I laughed and Selene turned around.

"Yeah let me have my fun. When are the rest of your friends coming anyway Lewis?" Selene left my arms and went into the kitchen to fiddle around with things looking busy.

"Well Amy and her friends are getting here soon, but the rest of my male friends are coming now. In fact Kent just texted me and he's on his way." Lewis grinned and I walked up to Selene who was chopping carrots.

"Amy?" I asked and Selene frowned putting the carrots into a bowl.

"His girlfriend, they've been dating for a month. I think that it's inappropriate to have a girlfriend at the age of twelve though. I think you should wait till you've matured enough to know what a relationship is before you start dating." Selene ducked into the cupboard and pulled out self-rising flour and sugar.

"He's thirteen," I pointed out and Selene narrowed her pretty green eyes.

"Who's side are you on?" Selene stood on tiptoes and tried to get eggs out of another cupboard. I lifted her up and she got the eggs and after placing them down on the surface she slapped my hands away. "Again anti- feminist. I can be my own hero."

"Sure you fifteen year old and today I take Lewis's side," Selene mock gasped and pushed me away. "It's his birthday!"

"You're my friend!" Selene said outraged and tied back her hair and put on an apron.

"Cause Lewis invited me to dinner!" She cracked an egg into the bowl and I located the scales. I weighed out the flour and Selene poured it in.

"That was me!" I leaned against the counter and laughed.

"His idea and pretty much by force!" Selene poured in the sugar and I flicked her pony tail.

"How did you know?" The butter goes into the batter and I stir.

"I can hear Selene,"

"Fine, cause it's his birthday. LEWIS JUSTIN IS ON YOUR SIDE TODAY!" The doorbell rang and Selene quickly brushed her hands on her apron before opening the door. "Hey there."

"Where are your parents?" A mother snapped at Selene and Selene forced a smile.

"They're on a business trip but don't worry your kids are in safe hands. I have a friend helping me," I came up behind Selene as she partially lied.

"I don't care if your boyfriend is here. I want parental supervision," The mother spat and Selene cracked.

"Firstly you monster Justin is my friend, the concept may be foreign to you as you are stuck up bitch but I do have friend. Don't be so quick to judge that I cannot supervise I have been doing on every single trip that my parents go on so I will have you know that I am fully capable of doing everything. Not excuse me we have a cake to make." Selene shut the door in the mother's face; the mother looked outraged, and shook her head. "Jesus, some people just don't have any sense, she was stupid."

"Selene that woman was your brother's friend's mother," I pointed out as we made our way back the counter.

"Selene," She mimicked and jumped up onto the counter. "That woman was your brother's friend's dog arse. Oh who cares? Are we going to make this cake or what?" I looked at Selene who was looking at Lewis. He was laughing and she was looking on fondly as a mother would.

"Correction am _I_ making this cake, because you don't seem to be," I sighed and Selene nodded. "Seriously Sel you can't do this to me I have a concert tonight." Selene crossed her legs and sat the bowl on them as a child would.

"Chill, I'm making it. Vanilla essence please," I passed it to her and she carefully sprinkled some of it over the mixture. We dispensed the mixture into the tins, Selene ran her finger in the bowl and licked the raw mixture. I grabbed the bowl off her and licked it for myself. "Hey poisoning!"

"Then why are you eating it?" I put my finger in again get a big gloop.

"Thousands won't be devastated by my death Justin," Selene pointed out, green eyes glinting, she hopped off the work surface and wrapped her arms around my neck pressing herself up against me grabbing the bowl. Randomly she pulled the bowl away laughing.

"I hate you Justy," She laughed just as the doorbell rang and I hit her over the head. "Oi, meanie."

"Tease," I retorted as she disappeared into her room then reappearing with a black cap, sunglasses and a hoodie. "What are they for?" Selene rolled her eyes.

"Please I went to one of your concerts. I heard those teen girls scream after you," I grinned as she violently stuffed the hat on my head and tossed the sunglasses and hoodie at me.

"Is that jealously I sense Selene Hally?" She scoffed and I noticed something around her neck. "Hey what's this?" Selene looked down.

"Are you staring at my boobs Justin?" She whacked me and I rolled my eyes.

"No, I'm talking about the necklace." It had a smiley face on it. Selene looked down at the necklace and waved her head from side to side.

"It's a necklace mother gave me when I was little. Nothing big just had it most of my life and never take it off," Selene explained as she opened the door and let the girls in. Lewis appeared and hugged a cute auburn haired girl, which I can only assume is Amy.

"Is it wrong to say that I can't tell if it's sarcasm or not," I asked and Selene just rolled her eyes.

"It doesn't matter Justin. I just happen to like this piece of jewellery so I never take it off." Selene called as she headed into her room again. "Justy come help me,"

I entered Selene's room. Despite being friends with Selene for almost a week now I have never been in her room. It was filled with pictures of her and Lewis smiling on each of their birthdays then pictures of the Lesters. Rows and rows of them.

"The family portraits were originally spread around the penthouse but we don't want people to find out who our parents are so here they are, now get over here and _h__elp_ me!" I looked to where she was. Selene was on her tiptoes attempting to get to the top of the wardrobe. "Okay I threw up Lewis's present 'cause he wanted to come in the room so I sort of just threw it. Up." Selene shook her head. "Now I can't reach it, give me a boost."

"Selene that's stupid but fine," I picked her up boosting her but then I realised something. "Hey, what about feminism?" Selene grasped the top of the wardrobe and spotted the present and grabbed it.

"This was necessary okay?" Selene showed the box to me. It was amazingly wrapped and had a bow on it. "Justin I have to check up on Lewis and co. Hold this a sec." She left the room and I just stood in her room. Alone.

Fight the instinct Justin. Fight it! Can't…. hold…. it must…. be… nosy. ARRG. I put the present on the bed and start rustling through her draws. Out of the corner of my eye I spot letters in a neat stack. Hmmm should I should I not? I should. All the letter are from her mom or dad describing how great their lives are, nothing about how they miss them or how are they, just bragging.

"_Justin_ what are you doing?" Selene asked snatching the letters from my hands. "Those are privet."

"They're from your parents? The Lesters?" Selene nodded angrily at me flicking my forehead. "Sorry."

"Fine, come on we're singing happy birthday," Selene pulled me out of the room, grabbing a camera, as everyone gathered around the table.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy to you, happy birthday dear Lewis, happy birthday to you_!" Everyone sang/screamed. There were about twenty odd people around the table.

"Lewis has loads of friends," I pointed out as Selene leaned against me.

"Mmmh he's pretty popular," Selene grinned snapping a photo of Lewis blowing out his candles. "It runs in the family but skipped me." A girl ran up to Selene and she looked at her.

"Hey Selene you look like Lydia Lester ya know," Selene just smiled at the girl taking a picture of her. "Really pretty!"

"She speaks the truth Sel," I leaned my head on her head and Lewis looked over appaled.

"Who _are_ you and what have you done with my _sister_?" Lewis asked outraged and Selene sprang back. "That's more like it."

_Later_

"I'm leaving Selene," I announced and Selene nodded still clearing up the mess. "See ya Lewis. Happy Birthday!" I was about halfway down the stairs before realising that I still had on her sunglasses etc. I ran back up the stairs.

"Father…no…..it's Lewis's birthday…okay…NO!...but I'm in acting classes…okay…." Selene sounded like she was crying. "Father why? WHY? HELLO?" There was a crash and I opened the door.

"Selene?" Selene was on the floor picking up the pieces of the phone. She looked and smiled up at me, wearily. "Sel what happened?"

"Nothing, just….family," She replied and Lewis came into the room matches in hand letters in the other. "Lewis that won't change anything."

"Change what?" I handed back the glasses, hoodie and cap.

"Sweet F. A." Lewis responded.

"Which means?"

"Sweet Fuck All. Nothing." Selene said fixing her phone. "Justin please leave."

"But-"

"Please leave," Selene pointed to the door and Lewis looked down. I exited the room a list of questions filling my head.

* * *

><p><strong>So all two of my reviewers are saying that Selene is a big bitch. I know this. Sorry, so I'll try to tone it down! I am trying! Can you tell...<strong>

**THANK YOU TWO FOR REVIEWING! LOVE YOU AND HAVE A COOKIE!**

**XOXOXOXOXO**


	5. Chapter 5: Boo!

Justin's been calling me non-stop for days on end and I've been ignoring every single one of those calls and texts. The plan of missing school and doing what we wanted came to a violent halt when dad called on Lewis's birthday revealing to us that it wasn't as many weeks as we thought. In fact we had days. Actually we're leaving for LA tomorrow. I spent days just talking to Karen hearing about her life after ignoring her for so long but she forgave me after all 11 years of friendship wasn't nothing. Hearing about her boyfriend and hearing about her everything taking it all giving advice and being myself. But now we had to pack our stuff in our penthouse as our days were limited.

"Lewis did you get that-" I shoved more things into a box and Lewis turned his head around the corner.

"Yes Sel! I've said before I've packed it," I raised an eyebrow and Lewis sighed.

"Packed what?"

"Everything! Memories in box's everything gone!" Lewis sighed. "It was hard saying bye to everyone." Lewis began to cry and it crushed me.

"It's okay," I didn't say that we'd make friends because I knew we wouldn't. We wouldn't be attending school. We be just children of the Lesters. "We'll be fine and we have each other."

There was a knock at the door so I wiped away Lewis's tear and got it. "Justin," I looked back at the boy standing in front of me, his eyes filled with rage and confusion.

"Why are you ignoring me?" I looked up at him. "Why?" I pushed back the door to the room revealing the empty penthouse. No furniture, no pictures, no nothing and no soul. "What's happening?"

"Lewis give us a few minutes," I muttered and Lewis went into the next room. "Justin you were going to be leaving anyway."

"What's going on?"

"We're leaving what does it look like moron! Our parents are exposing us and our life as we know it is over." I burst into tears collapsing into him. "Bye Justin. You have to go! "

"Since when?" Justin asked and I shook my head. I unhooked my necklace and pressed it into his hand.

"Remember me for me. Not for who I am going to be," I threw my arms around his neck. "They're going to change me I'm going to be something stupid. I wanted to be a lawyer."

"Selene," He stroked my hair glancing around the apartment. "I'm sure I'll see you at some point it's a small world."

"Please no, you don't understand! You're going to see me and I _won't _be me! When the time comes you'll understand!" I pushed him out the door. "Bye Justin."

_Months__ later_

"Announcing the full family of Lesters!" The voice boomed and I gripped Lewis's hand. Jake stood next to me a hand thrown casually around my shoulders. I swear if it weren't for publicity I would have punched Jake right in his smug face. The curtains drew back and we all stepped out.

Mother had been slightly changing me and Lewis for months 'for my own good'. My hair now had jet black streaks in and had grown so that it was half way down my back. Lewis's hair had been streaked with light brown. Eyelash extensions had been added much to my dismay and confusion as why would I need them? Who would notice? Jake just told me to shut up. Mother had also put me and Lewis into media classes and basically punished me into not speaking as much as I should and keeping opinions to myself. Our teeth had been whitened and shaped and I had been put up for acting roles and Lewis was having his first modelling debut soon. I wasn't me anymore and Lewis wasn't Lewis.

Mother smiled her shiny smile pulling forward me and Lewis sliding her hands around us as well as holding a microphone to her face. "We would like to expose to the world the children you never knew about. The children you never knew Ben and I had. Selene and Lewis!" The journalists went wild and photographer immediately started taking photos of us.

"Where have they been this whole time?" One person asked and mother passed the microphone down to me and nodded. I had been trained for this question.

"We have been living in Hampstead with my aunt. Our parents did not feel we were old enough to be exposed yet but we couldn't wait till Lewis was 15 so we exposed us when he turned 13 we thought it was time." I fake grinned into the camera smiling too wide.

"Did you ever see your parents?" Another asked. Once again I pressed the mic to my mouth.

"All the time," I said as my mum pulled us closer. "You just never knew but now the time is here and we've decided that we had to be exposed."

"Who knew?" Another asked and I passed down the mic to Lewis and squinted. The lights were hurting my eyes.

"No one other than our aunt and us. We went under a different surname and our friends were none the wiser," Lewis replied fake smiling. "It was hard keeping the secret. We were so proud of our parents and brother we kept up with them through letters and things like that." Mother grabbed the mic off Lewis and pressed it to her lips.

"We're staring Lewis off as an model and Selene is going to be in the St Trinians movie 2011 a small part as the singer of the St Trinians chant and will be producing an album." This was news to me. "It's time for us to go though," The journalists were outraged and floods of questions were fired our way.

"Where have they been living?"

"Is it really time?"

"Who are their friends?"

"Leave them hanging. It leaves an aura of mystery around them," Mother's manager advised. "Lydia Selene has an interview in an hour." I sighed and Lewis frowned.

"You have to go Selene," Mother said carelessly as the family broke up doing their own things. "Leave Lewis and go."

"No Lewis is coming with me or nothing," Mother looked at me no care in her eyes.

"Fine he can go just leave," Mother flapped her hand at us and my manger pulled me away.

_Justin's pov_

I was in LA for my next line up of concerts and now staring at the tv I looked at the Lesters including Selene and Lewis who stood by their parents and brother. Selene's hair had changed so had Lewis's but the smallest changes make a difference in the long run.

"Did you know?" Mom asked me as I stared at the tv screen. He smile was too fake and too bright to be real and Lewis just looked miserable stood next to her.

"About her family?" Selene brought the mic to her lips and lies spilled out.

"Yes," Behind her I could see Jake glaring at Selene's back.

"Yes," Selene now passed the mic down to Lewis who looked frightened but lied through his teeth to the question.

"What about this whole media circus thing?"

"Not a clue,"

"Shame she was using you. I thought she liked you for and didn't care she was such a deceiving girl. Trying to get ready for the celeb lifestyle." I glare at my mom.

"No, she didn't want this, none of this. It was her nightmare not her fantasy," I turned up the tv.

"That's all for this interview but you can catch the one of the new Lesters, Selene, on LA now for an interview in an hour." That's where I'm going to that interview. I got up and left.

_Selene POV_

"I bet you were popular weren't you popular you are amazingly beautiful?" The interviewer was peppy and chatty as well as being a totally fit guy. I laughed high but hollow and adjusted my clip on mic. "You were!"

"No, actually," The interviewer looked surprised.

"But we have this video for you old friends," The interviewer played a video. Lines and lines of the 'group' were standing there grinning. Katie, the leader, who always hated me smiled into the camera.

"Selene, we had no idea! Well done and we'll always love you! See ya later best friend!" I obviously looked surprised as the interviewer looked at me.

"They aren't your friends?"

"No, sorry, they aren't. I had one friend, my best friend, Karen. She didn't know about any of this and I didn't tell her." I said sadly and looked at Lewis who was behind the camera. I smiled making sure that my underwear wasn't on view. I was wearing really short shorts they were black and I was wearing a plain white shirt that said 'Just Relax Everything Is Fine' and a big denim jacket.

"So what sort of music are you into?" I flipped back my hair feeling more comfortable with my surroundings.

"Oh you know You Met At Six-"

"Who?"

"You've never heard of You Me At Six?"

"Nope,"

"Wow, well, they're a British rock band and I-" I looked out into the wings behind him to see Justin. Quickly, I turned back to the interviewer. "Defiantly check them out. Oh I love Coldplay too."

"Wow, you don't seem like the type of girl who would like rock," The interviewer grinned. "Babe, really rock?" I didn't even flinch.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me," He laughed.

"Come on I hear you have an album coming out, sing a bit of a song, it doesn't have to be from the album. Sing a bit from a song by You Me At Six." I spotted a familiar face in the wings and squinted before snapping out of it and turning back to the interviewer.

"Ummm okay. _If it hurts this much, then it much be love, and it's a lottery, I can't wait to draw your name. Oh I'm trying to get to you, but time isn't on my side, the truths the worst I could do, and I guess that I have lied._" I sang softly and the audience went silent. Obviously I looked distracted as the interviewers eyes widened as he looked behind himself.

"Is that Justin Bieber?" He asked and I shrugged. "Wow, okay, this is strange. Do you know him, you know what, invite him onstage." Justin walked on, clipped on a mic, and took a seat next to me.

"Hey I'm Selene," I stuck my hand out at Justin and he grinned.

"I'm Justin shawty," Boy did I have to fight the urge to punch the daylights outta him. I looked at Lewis who looked surprised.

"Obviously you don't know each other, or do you?" The interviewer asked and I shook my head.

"I lived in Hampstead, England. No I don't think we've ever met," I smiled at the interviewer.

"Well I did do a concert there recently, did you go to it shawty?" Justin asked smiling smugly. I swear the self-control I have is unbelievable.

"Yeah Selene, are you a fan of Justin's music?" The interviewer asked.

"Can't say I am," I looked at Justin. "Sorry."

" S' okay, baby, I can find one of the other millions of girls to provide my fan base,"

"Wow, sparks," The interviewer laughed uncomfortably. "It's time for a break but join us after for more!" The interviewer left the stage and so did I. Justin following close behind. I picked off my mic and so did Justin and retreated to where I was staying for the break duration.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking in the mirror as Justin stared at me. God could he now just piss off? "Can you hear me? I'm talking to you?"

"Selene?" I looked back at Justin. "What are you doing?" I rolled my eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked looking back in the mirror. "Why did you intrude on my interview? That's really insolent of you. I should have you reported." Justin watched me as a checked my nails praying the time would go faster.

"Stop it Selene," Justin spat getting irritated with me but I had to do what I had to do. I know it would make no sense to you but I needed this.

"Stop what?" Justin pinned my wrists down on the chair I was sat on. "I think this counts as harassment."

"It's your tone too! God be passionate!" Justin let go of my wrists and gripped his hair. "Have a normal conversation! Hit me with a door do something that we use to do together! Laugh!" I looked at him with fake confusion in my eyes.

"What do you mean? This is the first time we've met." I slowed down the 'first time' bit emphasising it. I heard a beep and Justin looked at me (more glared) as I gave him an odd look and made my way back to the studio. We both sat down on the sofa and the interviewer gave us and odd look. "I think you mistook me for someone else."

"Well Justin I managed to find some photos of you when you were doing your tour in England and this is what I found." He held up a very clear picture of the two of us together him in a hoodie and me casually linked his hand with mine laughing.

"What's your point?" Justin asked as I sat up straight on the sofa hoping the expression on my face was a mix of boredom and cluelessness.

"Is that you Selene?" I looked at the photo and began to laugh.

"I told you I've never met Justin before today but this person does look a lot like me," I smiled at the interviewer who just raised his eyebrows. Lewis came on stage and I moved in my chair. I am just not cut out for this. "I have to go,"

"Now there are tons of photo's like these and, Selene, it looks a lot like you. Are you going to deny all of this or just fess up?"

I uncrossed my legs and left the stage pulling Lewis with me. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you, Lewis where do we go?"

"Selene you can't do that," My manger came up behind me. "Go back,"

"I'll see you tomorrow Cindy," Lewis twisted out of my grip and walked ahead of me. We jumped into the chauffeured car and Lewis picked up a laptop. Recently we had learned all about the internet and how to use it.

"Sel where are we going?" I shrugged and Lewis played 'Animal' by Neon Trees. "The apartment, shall we go there?" I nodded and Lewis leaned over telling the driver the address.

"Would you like me to get rid of them?" Lewis's bodyguard asked me I just entered the building and let them follow. Up the stairs then once at the apartment I let Lewis in before standing in the door way staring at Justin.

"Who are you and why are you following my family and me?" I demanded and Justin blinked and I slammed the door in his face.

"Selene!" He banged on the door.

"I'll file a restraining order,"

"I'll tell them everything,"

"About what? Lewis this guy has been following us, get the papers for a restraining order!"

"About how we met and shit!"

"But people can just see the interview." I opened the door hitting something.

"OW!" I looked behind the door to see Justin's bleeding nose.

"You have _got_ to stop standing there," I pulled him up in front of the photographers. "Seriously your nose is just-"

"Shut up Selene," I dragged him inside. "Selene why are you acting like this?"

"You doors just are not friends," I shook my head grabbing a tissue.

"Answer the question," I spotted something around his neck.

"That's a cute necklace," Justin just glared at me. It was my necklace. "Okay whatever Justin. I don't want it to be known that I know you. It could ruin everything."

"Ruin what?" I sighed and caught Lewis peaking over at us then retreating back into his room. That's right child. You run.

"I don't know yet," I smiled at Justin who just looked confused. "Nothing is ever right when a normal person knows a celebrity. They automatically get tagged as a couple and Justin you're like my best friend,"

"So I'm your best friend but you're ashamed to be seen with me," I nodded. "Glad to know where I stand."

"Yeah sorry. Secret friendship?" I offered.

"You know I hate you,"

"Trust me the feeling's mutual,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey Guys! Read and Review pretty please! Come on! I have 3 reviews! PLEASE GUYS REVIEW! HUGS IF YOU DO!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 : Don't have to read

**Okay guys, I have writers block so, basically, I've put up a chapter about Lewis and a little sub story. You don't have to read this if you do not want to. :) **

* * *

><p><em>Lewis pov<em>

"I hope you shrivel in a corner and die. You abased me!" Abased? I got up and wondered over into the kitchen where Selene was screaming down the phone.

"Abased?" I yawned and Selene rolled her eyes.

"Humiliated," I poured out the cornflakes and looking in the fridge for milk. "Fine! Just know that I'm not going to be there to abide you!"

"Who you talking to?" Selene slammed the phone down in a fit on irritation. "Jake?"

"Yep," Selene chewed on a green nail polished nail and I picked up a spoon and scooped up some cornflakes. "I am absolutely mortified at the fact that I am related to that boy."

"Mhhh," I hated listening to Selene rant. She does it so often that it's not even effective more just irritating. "I bet he feels the same way."

"Shut up you sound just like Justin!" Selene whined. Ahhh could we have a conversation without Justin. Selene is fixated with him really, best friend my arse, I bet she has a huge crush on him. "I invited Justin over today."

"I heard he's dating some girl Caitlin," I stated and Selene's eyes widened then settled on the laptop. "It's true," I went back to my cereal.

"Oh my god yeah! It's true! I have to speak to him!" Selene barged out of the room and grabbed her cell and began shirking down the phone. Poor Justin. Checking the time I left to go to the car. Selene will guess that o have gone to my modelling. I hate my life.

"Mr Lester. The car has arrived." I grinned and wrote a note and left it on the counter for Selene to pick up as the chauffer.

"Call me Lewis," I said as I followed him out. "What am I modelling for?" The chauffer smiled warmly at me and I grinned back.

"Some sports shop." He replied and I nodded and climbed into the car. "Mr Lester-"

"Lewis,"

"Lewis, this is a very important modelling contract for you to fulfil so your parents advise you to keep the talking to a minimum when at he studio."

"Dude, my parents suck!"

"I know how you feel, the need to disobey your parents, you are a teen after all." The chauffer replied. "I get you, seriously, I was in the same position as you when younger. I had a talent and my parents wanted me to participate in a talent show but I didn't want to. Thus I rebelled against my parents' wishes but later on I decided in my own accord that the talent show might not be a bad thing. So I participated."

"Did you win?"

"Nope,"

"What was the point in telling me this story apart from the bit about disobeying your parents?"

"No point," We both laughed and I decided something.

"I like you dude," I climbed out of the car as we reached our destination. "What's your name?"

"Stuart, have a good day Lewis," I saluted him and entered the building.

"Lewis! Thank God you're here! Your shoot has started!" I was chucked some clothes and forced into a changing room. "Hurry up!"

"I'm going!" I left the changing room and the person (I hadn't even managed to get a gender yet) pushed me towards the shoot.

"Why weren't you here before?" The photographer asked irritated and I shrugged and got in front of the white screen. "Look at the camera but face sideways on looking into the camera."

Simply put I have no idea what the fuck is going on but okay.

"He means to face towards me but looking into the camera he's holding." I faced to my side to find possibly the fittest girl I had ever seen in my life. Her blond hair was just past her shoulders and lay in soft curls but her eyes were an amazing grey colour. I quickly looked into the camera and the girl next to me positioned herself and the photographer snapped shots.

"Good, I think we got it. Now Lewis throw an arm casually around Nicolette's waist." Nicolette, that's her name. I happily threw my arm around her waist before looking coolly into the camera. "Good that's it. We're done."

I turned to Nicolette and smiled. "Hey I'm Lewis."

"And I'm Nicolette and I'm guessing you're new to this,"

"Was it that obvious?"

"You looked into the pole thinking it was the camera," I smiled at her and she smiled back. "Are you going to remove your arm from my waist."

"Oh sorry," I blushed and threw my arm to my side. "So why do you model?"

"I have my reasons….why do you model?" I shrugged.

"My parents needed something for me to do and since I have no talent singing or acting so here I am," Nicolette's eyes sparked.

"You're that Lester kid," Nicolette gasped and then shook her head. "You are so lucky."

"How am I lucky?" I asked thinking about my 'parents' and 'brother'. "My only real family is Selene."

"You will never need to care about money or anything financial at all _ever_," Nicolette smiled and looked around. "My ride hasn't arrived."

"Want a ride with me?" I offered and Nicolette quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm fine, I'm sure it'll arrive soon. I didn't know you weren't living in America,"

"No my whole family is from Britain,"

"Cool, that means you don't know your way around here," Lewis grinned and Nicolette smiled coly. "Maybe I could show you around."

"I bet you could." Lewis replied as Stuart came up. "Stuart! Dude!"

"Lewis, you have to go, Miss Lester is on a rampage," Stuart shook his head and Lewis laughed.

"Okay, cool, give me a second," I turned to Nicolette and whipped out my phone. "Can I have your number?"

"Sure," We took each other's phone and punched in the number. I waved and followed Stuart out.

"Was a good day?"

"The best Stuart," I climbed into the car and it started to drive away.

"Good Lewis, it's important you enjoy your job,"

"I guess," I looked out the window and saw Nicolette walking by herself. "Stop the car!" The car screeched to a stop. "Nicolette! Want a ride?"

"Ummm," She hesitated then looked at her feet, I grinned at her. "Okay."

"Great," I flung open the door and Nicolette got in. She looked scared. "Don't look so worried."

"I'm not worried. Turn right here." We turned into a rough looking place and I looked at Nicolette and she cringed.

"Okay stop," She said stopping outside a particularly bad building. "Thanks for the lift."

"That's you house,"

"Yes,"

"But you're a model,"

"People have problems! Not all people have money Lewis," Nicolette got out of the car slamming the door in Lewis's face then storming into the building.


End file.
